Hoshizora
by ItsLukasBondevik
Summary: [Last night, I looked up and matched each star to a reason I love you. I was doing great, until I ran out of stars.] [GaaraxOC] [R&R Please] [One Shot] [A gift for Masao fans]


**Title**: Hoshizora

**Author**: Hitachiin Hikaru

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Rating**: "K" for fluff

**Genre**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Naruto, including characters, cities, towns, scenarios, titles, or anything else about it that you can think of. I just want to express my creative intent with this fic. I own Masao however

**Summary**: Last night, I looked up and matched each star to a reason I love you. I was doing great, until I ran out of stars. GaaraxOC R&R Please One Shot A gift for Masao fans

**A/N**: I found this quote online and I had to write a story about it. Enjoy some more Gaara and Masao fluffiness. I meant to post this on Gaara's birthday, but unfortunately I didn't have it done in time, so I'm posting it today on Masao's birthday.

Suna is one of the few places the sky at night is completely visible, due to a small of amount of lights in the village that are on at that time. Especially if you go out into the desert itself, where all of the lighting was far in the distance. Each star was clearly discernable against the inky black sky, and you could spend an eternity counting them. One of the dunes had a small occupant on it, sitting on the ever sliding sand. She wore a small blue tank top that didn't quite cover her stomach, and blue silk pants that ere extremely loose fitting around her legs, and tight around her waist.

The girl pointed her hand up, the moon making her pale skin glow, and she whispered, "Your smile, when you do. Which is almost never." Then she rested her hand in her lap, glancing around the sky with bright eyes. The sparkling balls reflected in her orbs, making the silver color shimmer beautifully. Biting her lip, she smiled and pointed up again, saying, "Your bright red, perma-sex hair." Then she chuckled and let her maroon hair fall over her shoulder as she rested back on the cool sand, her hands folded comfortably beneath her head. She turned to look at another, but she felt her top half lifted up and deposited in someone's lap. Looking up, she saw sea-green eyes watching her own. "Gaara?"

He made no reply, just took to stroking her hair and examining her face. She held his free hand in her own, closing her eyes and getting lost in the comfort of the man she loved, feeling his fingers entwine with hers. "What are you doing out here?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Looking at the stars," she murmured back peacefully. Then she opened one eye to look at him and replied, "But aren't enough! I wish there was one more." His brow furrowed ever so slightly in confusion, having no idea what she was taking about. Sitting her up and taking a place beside her, the ex-jinchūriki watched her closely, trying to get a decent response from his girlfriend.

"There are millions of stars, one more would not make much of a difference," he replied logically, and Masao smiled, shaking her head in a joke that only she knew the punch line to. The fifteen-year-old Kazekage watched her sigh, and then smile and she turn to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She told him, "I promise you, there are not enough of them. Too many reasons, not enough stars to match them to." He blinked, and watched her peaceful face for a long moment.

"What does that mean?" he questioned, but she didn't answer, and they fell into a comfortable silence as the gentle desert wind blew the sand around them, the grains spilling down the dunes.

Suddenly her soft voice spoke and said, "Because he loves me." She smiled and stood up, stretching her sore limbs and added, "That's the one I need that last star for." Gaara watched her do a few more stretches, and then it sank in as to what she was referring to. He smiled very slightly and took her hand, pulling her down into his embrace.

"If you wait, a very special star will be here soon," he whispered to her, his arms looped around her waist. Her back was pressed against his stomach, and his chin was resting gently on her shoulder. His breath on her ear made her blush, and she rested her hands on his, giving him a curious look.

She asked, an eyebrow cocked, "Oh? How do you figure?"

"Just wait." She still was interested, but was growing tired, hardly able to keep her eyes open. But, an hour later as Masao was falling asleep against him, a bright light peeked over the horizon, seeping through her eyelids. He nudged her very gently, and she stirred, opening her eyes slightly, wincing because of the bright light. She heard Gaara say, with a slight note of triumph in his voice. "Now you have exactly enough."

Smiling, she pointed to the sun and whispered, "I love you, because you love me."


End file.
